Tokisada Miroku
Tokisada Miroku is a fictional character in the manga series Getbackers. He's one of the seven brothers sharing only one body and member of the Miroku Clan and also works at the service of protection whenever he's hired for a job. Background Tokisada is one of the seven personalities that will become one when Natsuhiko Miroku becomes an adult. He's one of the few brothers, along with Hikage and Tokisada, to be whitness when Ban killed her beloved Eris Miroku; swearing to take revenge against Ban. He's the middle brother being the youngest after Yukihiko and Kirara. Tokisada is the reckless brother that attack only with his force but not with his mind. Similar to his brother Hikage Miroku, power is one of the most important thing and weakness is something that cannot have place within himself. He also blames Yukihiko for being to weak. He's also like Tsubaki, being to cocky and confident as he states he can kill anyone if his brothers let him. In the Manga Get Back The Arms of the Venus Tokisada, along with his brothers, is hired to protect the arms of the Venus. He's the first to encounter Amano Ginji and starts attacking him with his sable Kotetsu; unfortunately, Ginji counters his attacks with his lightninh bolt, stunning him for a moment for Ginji can punch him. Before Ginji could continue his attacks, he switches places with her sister, Kirara Miroku. During the discussion of his brothers with Yukihiko Miroku, he states that if his brothers let him, he could finish off Ginji before being interrupted by his brother Ukyou Miroku, mocking him that if he continues with that attitude, he would get even more scars. Soon after, Tokisada along with his brothers starts the second attack against Ginji; Tokisada being the first the land a blow. After the Miroku 7 reveal their true nature and Hikage is unable to fight, Tokisada replaces Kirara when Ginji is about to finish her, cutting him on the back. When Ginji becomes the Lightning Emperor, Tokisada, being one of the remaining brothers, is easily defeated by him. Get Back The Lost Time to rework & to complete as this arc is fully translated When the enemies of the Beltline where attackin MakubeX and Haruki Emishi, Tokisada and his brothers arrive and help them killing all the enemies on the way. They said that their father, Shimon Miroku, asked them to come to the Infinity Fortress and they had to catch up where Ginji is. Except for Yukihiko, all brothers said that MakubeX and Emishi where to weak for they can follow them, but when they see MakubeX's power, they decide to let Yukihiko go with this two. Abilities Tokisada is physically strongest of the all the Miroku Clan and this fact enhanced the fact that he hates "the weakness". Sword Skills As his brothers, Tokisada fights with a special sable which it is called "Kotetsu". This sword is like a katana but even bigger, almost to 1m50. He uses this sword as a hammer because of the heavy weight carried on the giant katana; which gives it an incredible destructive power. Also, similar to his brothers' swords, he can send waves or slashes of energy towards his enemy and thanks that his sword is even bigger, this waves are even stronger. For a hint of the weight of his sword, see: Shimon Miroku Category:Characters Category:Miroku Clan Category:Male